


Inquisitor Adaar One Shots

by notranslationfoundforgigi



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notranslationfoundforgigi/pseuds/notranslationfoundforgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shots of Inquisitor Herah Adaar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Needed To See You

Herah was walking to Josephine's office after spending three weeks in Western Approach. She was tired and need a bath urgently, but she also had missed Josephine so much that she needed to see her. She had left only two days after they talked about their feelings and she was looking for spending more time with the ambassador. 

When she arrived to the office, Josephine was as usual writing in her desk. She seemed so involved with the words she was writting, so confident, that Herah stood there for a moment just contemplating her. When the diplomat finished and noticed the presence of the qunari, her face lighted up immediately.

"Inquisitor! You're back!" Josephine stood from her desk and walked toward the inquisitor.

Herah just smiled and closed the gap between them giving the human a hug and kissing her in the forehead. "I'm sorry. I desperately need a bath, but couldn't stand more time not seeing you."

Josephine chuckled "It is true, but I'm glad you came first"

"And now that I accomplished my selfish goal, it's time for me to go and change into something more presentable" Herah retrieved from her taking both of her hand in hers and kissing them. "I'll be back before you notice, Lady Montilyet"

"I take your word on that, Inquisitor"

Herah gave her a lopsided grin that melted the antivan heart and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first attempt of a fic. I hope you liked it! (English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.)


	2. Stick With The Bow

“We’ve been practicing like this for days. With all due respect inquisitor, i think it is better if you just stick with the bow”

Herah had to laugh at that. It was true. She sucked with the blade, but it was necessary. “Come on, Cassandra! I need to be prepared for anything! What if I have to save you again like-“

Cassandra let escape a disgusted noise. “Not again with that.”

“It’s quite alright I don’t mind rescu- “ the inquisitor stopped the sword with her own and laughed.

“Inquisitor?” 

Herah turned to see one of Cullen’s men. “Yes?”

“There is a man from Antiva. He said he have a message for you”

The qunari nodded. “Please tell him that I will attend him in no time” She had a very good idea of what was all this about.

“Yes, your worship.” With that the man bowed and left.

“I guess we have to continue this another time” Cassandra said taking the inquisitor’s sword.

“Absolutley. Thank you again, Cass” Herah said with a smirk .

“Ugh!”


	3. My First Name

"Herah?" Josephine said with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

The inquisitor stopped packing immediately surprised by hearing her first name and focused her attention on the human who was leaning her body on her desk, the clipboard now behind her. 

"I-I apologize. I just thought that-" 

"No!" Herah almost shouted and started to chuckle nervously rubbing the back of her neck "I'm sorry. It's-uh- it's the first time you say my first name... I was just surprised."

"It is a good surprise or-" Josephine wasn't able to finish the sentence when she was interrupted again.

"A most pleasant one" Herah affirmed and continued packing for the next day.

"Very good, then." The ambassador stood in silence for a moment. "Herah?” 

The inquisitor smiled again at heraring her name. “Yes, my Lady?”

“I believe it is just fair if you call me for my first name as well” Josephine said.

Herah walked the few steps that separated them and took both of Josephine’s hands between hers and gave her a peck in a cheek “I can certainly accomodate to that, Josie.”


	4. She Believes In You

Inquisitor Adaar was looking at the landscape from the barricades of Skyhold. Everything seemed so small in comparison to the extensive mountains that even she as a qunari was feeling minuscule. 

The inquisition had eliminated a big portion of the menace that the red Templars represented, and she was feeling the end coming. The problem was that she couldn't know how was all of that going to develop at the end, and that scared her like nothing before.

Herah couldn't really remember the last time she felt so happy and that made her think that perhaps this was the first time. That happiness also had a name and title.

"Her presence. You are brighter when you're with her. Joy. Serenity. But also fear. Uncertainty of what is coming. You don't know if you're worthy" 

Herah moved her hand to take an invisible arrow before realizing it was Cole sitting next to her in the barricades border. She relaxed again.

"You're afraid of not being capable of stopping Corifeus, even if you're willing to give your life for it." Cole stated. "But you're also afraid of hurting her."

"Yes." The qunari breathed the word. She had become used to the boy's bluntness and having her thoughts and feelings pronounced out loud but that didn’t make it any easier. 

"Strong and kind. Devote and charming. You make her feel like she's the most cherished among all. She worries, but she believes in you." Cole spoke again.

Herah smiled and stood in silence letting the words fill her.

"Thanks, Cole.” She finally said. “That... Really helped" 

And it was true, like some invisible force had taken on her body. She felt the urge to go inside and look for Josephine.

“Cole..I-“ Herah started.

“You want to see her.” 

“Yes. I’ll talk to you later.” The inquisitor said as a farewell.

“Probably.” Cole replied.


	5. A Situation With a Noble

Herah was leaving the war room with Cullen to plan the next step using the last information they had gathered about the red Templars but a voice stopped her.

"Inquisitor?" Josephine said with her diplomat voice.

"Yes, ambassador?" 

"There is a situation with a noble in which I need your opinion on. Is it possible for you to come to my office?" The antivan said professionally giving Herah no sings of an ulterior motive behind and that hurt her, she knew it was just acting because of the engagement, but still coudn’t stand it. She had been away for a week and between everything with the arrival, she hadn't been able to see Josephine before.

"Sure. I... Cullen?" The inquisitor turned to the commander. "Go ahead and I'll see you in your office"

The commander looked at Herah not really knowing how long was it going to take but just said. "Yes, Inquisitor" and with that he left.

Herah turned again to see Leliana next to the lady ambassador. "I'm afraid I need a moment of your attention too, inquisitor." She looked slightly at Josephine and just said "You know where to find me" and she was gone as well. 

"Well then. After you Lady Montilyet" the inquisitor said still keeping her profesional voice, giving the human space to pass.

Josephine looked at her but didn't say anything and continued to her office with Herah after her. When they entered the room, the qunari started talking while closing the door. 

"So... Which noble is causing-" she couldn't finish the sentence because the diplomat was walking towards her with a mix of emotions in her face. "Josie?"

"Maker, I missed you" the antivan said wrapping her arms around the qunari. 

Herah returned the embrace and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "I missed you, too." 

They stood there for what seemed hours. Taking in each other presence. Until Josephine broke the hug, took Herah's face in her hands and gave her a long kiss, but not enough in the qunari's opinion. "I'm sorry." She sighted "I do need your opinion in a matter"

The inquisitor chuckled "All right, Lady Ambassador. Let's take a sit then"


	6. I Can’t Do It Anymore

Herah entered the ambassador office and closed the door behind her. Being in the attention of Josephine immediately. She approached a few steps. "I can't do it anymore."

"What?" Was the only word that the diplomat was able to form. 

"I can't, Josie" said Herah again looking almost pleading. She had been keeping the distances with the ambassador because of her betrothal with Lord who-knows-who from Antivia and that was driving her crazy "It's been two weeks and I just can't keep pretending"

Josephine stood from her desk and closed the distance between them taking the hands of the qunari. "Oh, Herah. You know it is just temporal. I'm trying my best to fix this situation as soon as possible"

"I know but... Why won't you let me challen-"

"Absolutely not." The antivan interrupted her. "I will not let you to put yourself in danger. Again."

The inquisitor sighed desperately, knowing the position of the diplomat against the use of unnecessary violence. Even aware of that she was hopeless. She dropped the hands of the human looking at the her irritated ."You do know what I do for living, don't you?. I mean, I just kill a dragon!"

"I am very aware of that Herah. I read the reports." Josephine said coldly. 

Herah could see the pain in the woman's eyes. She knew that she worried badly every time she went out, not knowing if she would ever be able to see her again. 

"I-I'm sorry Josie. I didn't pretend to make the situation even harder" taking a step to hug her.

"I know." The ambassador reciprocated the embrace. And since the inquisitor was already leaning over, she took her face on her hands and gave her a kiss.


End file.
